A day in the life of a Specter boy
by JessBing
Summary: This story is based on Harvey and his brothers child hood. I'm worried about the reaction to this story, please be nice! WARNING: Child abuse and maybe some foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, going for something a little different. Rick is still the name of Harvey's brother in my stories and this story would be set when Harvey is about 15 and Rick is about 10? I'm sorry if in season two they have mentioned actual ages and names, I'm from England and is still waiting for a release date ! Don't link it to my story "Your next Harvey Specter" because his mother and father are very different characters in this one! Oh and lets just pretend that Harvey knows Donna know, just pretend ... Warnings for child abuse and bad language. Now just read the god dam story yeah?**

Harvey awoke by the sound of his parents fighting downstairs, as he does most mornings. He looked across the room at his little brother. Safe and fast asleep. After an incident a couple of years ago he had forced Rick to share his room and his brother didn't argue. Their Father hated them, wishes they were never born or at least that's what he told them every day. He would always be hitting them, whether it would be just a smack over the head or a full on beat down, and although their mother wouldn't lay a finger on them, she did nothing to try and stop it. Harvey would always try to take the blow when it came to Rick so he had most of the bruises and scars, but sometimes Rick would be beat and it killed Harvey inside. It was then he realised it was a Saturday, most kids would be happy for the weekend, but not the Specter boys. School was the only place they could escape the house, the hell. Sometimes he just wanted to die, just go to sleep and never wake up. Most days he would go to the bathroom and just stare at the various pills in the cabinet, he would never do it though; he could never leave Rick all alone. Harvey slowly rolled out of his bed and to the little bathroom next to his room to brush his teeth and flatten his hair down, it was getting to scruffy, he really needed it cut. He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans, a plain white T-shirt, a baseball jacket and a cap.

"Harv..." Rick yawned, waking from the sunlight seeping through the curtains.

"Hey." Harvey smiled down at his little brother with his perfect teeth. Suddenly a crash was heard from downstairs. There goes another vase.

"Their fighting again, aren't they? And dads gonna take his anger out on us?" Rick started to panic and Harvey sat next to him on his bed and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Rick, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." Harvey told him confidently.

"But what if dad knocks you out again?" He squeaked, snuggling closer to his older brother. Harvey cringed at the memory of his own fathers foot connect with his head just a few months before. He didn't answer his little brother's question because if he took twice as much damage protecting him it was very possible. Instead he just squeezed his brother softly and muttered comforting thoughts into his ear. He was planning on heading to Phil's later, he was his best friend, and he was one of the only few that understood, no matter how late it was or what condition they were in Phil would always let Harvey and Rick stay when they wanted, if it wasn't for Phil's parents he might as well live there.

"Get changed, were getting out of here." Harvey ordered, Rick nodded and pulled out some sweat pants and a tattered jumper and put them on fast, quickly grabbing a tattered backpack. Harvey slipped on his converse and went to help Rick with his trainers. Their parents had stopped yelling; now it was just silence, so now Harvey guessed it was the best opportunity they had to slip out. He gestured to Rick to follow him and he carefully lead him out of their room and down the stairs. Their father was asleep on the couch, snoring monstrously and their mother must have gone to work. Harvey let out a huge sigh of relief and headed for the front door with Rick clinging on the back of his jacket for his life.

"Safe!" Harvey grinned at Rick as they were walking down the road, away from their house.

"Are we going Phil's?" Rick muttered, kicking a stone onto the road.

"Where else?" Harvey laughed

"Donna's maybe..." Rick smirked up at Harvey and he blushed, but shook it away quick.

"Now why would you think that...?" Harvey frowned.

"No reason." Rick shrugged and laughed. The older Specter pulled his cap further down his face to hide his red cheeks and slight smirk. Just thinking about the beautiful red head made his stomach twist and he became nervous, they weren't seeing each other or anything, just friends, he didn't really know how she felt about him. But he knew what he wanted her to think. Harvey shook the next thought out of his head, he was only fifteen after all, was it even legal? They walked past the humungous field and finally knocked on Phil's door.

"Harvey, Rick!" Phil grinned at them. He had "mop-head" bleach blonde hair and was quite strong. He was kind of like another brother in some ways; he was never mean to Rick even though he was five years younger and never tried to show him up. Just like Harvey.

"Can I go in the pool?" Rick asked eagerly, grabbing some red trunks out of the backpack.

"Of course you can buddy!" Phil laughed and Rick rushed round to the back garden. Then his face turned deadly serious.

"Are you okay?" He asked Harvey as they walked into his living room and took a seat on the couch. He let out a big sigh and rubbed his face, then letting his fingers travel through his dark brown hair.

"No, I'm never okay." Harvey growled leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, imagining what his beating would be like when he got back home. He guessed delightful. Who wouldn't want to get hit continuously then get whipped with a belt?

"I still don't understand why you haven't told anyone..." Phil muttered. Harvey gave him a doubtful look.

"Who's gonna believe a kid like me? If I looked like I got hit, looked like I lived poorly then it would be convincing but, although I hate to admit it, my dad's smart. He makes it look like me and Rick are the most pampered kids alive." Phil nodded in agreement, he knew he could tell people who would listen, but he'd bring it up later, his friend clearly had a reason for not telling. He had meet his dad, seen his house before and it was great. His dad wasn't mean, if anything he was absolutely charming! Phil hated his best friend living there.

"Harv!" Harvey heard the cry of his little brother and was next to Phil's pool in an instant.

"What's wrong?" his heart race increased as he stared at his brother chilling out in the swimming pool looking up at Harvey with confusion in his eyes.

"Nothing...I was just wondering if you were coming out?" Rick smiled. He relaxed and nodded.

"Let me just get changed." He muttered, grabbing the knee long cargo shorts from the backpack and going behind a bush to change.

"You alright Rick?" Phil asked, walking towards a deck chair in a vest top and some basketball shorts. Ricky nodded and smiled. Sometimes Phil wished Harvey would be more like Rick, not as wound up, try to have some fun when he wasn't at home, but of course he didn't judge. He had no idea how hard it was for Harvey, he had come to a conclusion that the younger Specter didn't get it as nearly as bad as the other. Just by observing the little things, like how Harvey would jump when someone entered the room or how he'd twitch when someone had physical contact with him other than his brother. It was then that Harvey slipped into the pool and let himself loosen up a bit, he was stressed, and there was no denying. He could risk not having a shirt on today, he only had a small bruise around his left ribs, a baseball could of done that.

"Harvey, Donna and her friend are coming round later, hope that's all right?" Phil grinned evilly, knowing very well his friend liked her. Harvey froze, what the hell had Phil done this time.

**Okay, I'm really curious how people will react with this? Please leave a review, because I personally would be happy to carry on, but if no one will read it, what's the point? Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot! Whenever I begin a new chapter I really have no idea what will happen, I mean sometimes there are things set in stone, but most of the time I just make up this stuff as I go along. That's also a bit of a reason why my chapters are pretty short; I'll try and work on that by the way. Oh and Olivia94 it was never for sure but that idea has occurred to be, and if you think it would be a good idea I'll go for it!**

Harvey scowled at Phil; sometimes he really knew how to fuck things up.

"What the hell?" Harvey cried throwing his hands down into the water making Rick and Phil cry with laughter. He groaned and sank deeper into the pool so only his face could be seen clearly.

"What's the big deal? You like her, we don't know how she feels about you, but maybe today's the day you ask 'hey, wanna go out some time?' and she could say 'Oh my god yes Harvey, I love you!'" Phil put on his best woman voice which sounded like a cat being strangled and Harvey rolled his eyes at the attempt.

"Fine, fine. So when are they coming?" The older brother muttered relaxing a little.

""Shouldn't be long, just don't be a complete and utter knob head and you'll be fine." Phil grinned reassuringly.

""Gee, thanks. You always know what to say." Harvey said rolling his eyes. He knew he was over reacting but she, and her best friend Samantha, knew about his and Ricks life, if she saw the bruise she'd flip out. That's why he liked her so much, her caring, if a bit neurotic, nature. He figured if she was coming he'd have to get changed and hide the bruise so he leapt out of the pool, making sure to splash Rick and Phil as he did, and grabbed the towel next to his best friend to dry himself off and went inside to get dressed. Harvey slipped out of the dripping shorts and pulled up his boxer shorts and jeans that ripped at the knees. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice round the back of the house and he froze. Donna. He threw on his shirt and left his shoes, socks and jacket in a crumpled heap on the floor and ran out, slowing down as he reached the back door.

"Hey Harvey!" Donna smiled her perfect grin at him. His heart rate sped up and he felt like his stomach was turning inside out, she was wearing denim shorts and a tank top. It was already a hot day, but Harvey felt like he was going to melt.

"H-hey." Harvey stuttered showing a weak smile. Donna's face suddenly turned serious.

"Are you okay?" Harvey suddenly realised what she was thinking and stood up straight and wore a wonderful smile.

"Yes, sorry...just day dreaming." He comforted and her beautiful smile returned. All of his breath suddenly left his body as he saw the gorgeous read head pull off her top and slip out of her shorts to reveal a blue bikini with red polka-dots. She jumped into the pool splashing Rick which urged him to splash her back; very soon it became nothing less than a war. It took a while for Harvey to finally snap out of his trance and turn to face Phil, who was watching him trying not to burst out laughing at the lop sided grin he wore as he stared at Donna. He shook his head and went to take a seat next to where Phil had gone on to chat up Samantha, with so far little success. Harvey and Sam were great friends, but they didn't show it a lot. He had been her mate ever since he met Donna and they would take a bullet for each other, but they just didn't speak very much.

"Harvey!" The voice awoke the boy from his thoughts and he looked straight ahead to where Donna was now lounging in the pool across from Rick. He nodded in recognition of her cry.

"Are you coming in?" She asked beckoning him over to the pool. Harvey tensed up and Rick and Phil gave each other a quick "aw shit" look.

"I dunno, I'm pretty tired." Harvey hated lying and saying no to her.

"Please?" She pleaded and shot him the most heartbroken look he had ever seen. I suppose he could convince her it was a baseball if she noticed the bruise, so he went back inside to get undressed for the third time. Phil stared as he walked back into the house. He knew that Donna would spot the bruise and she would worry, she was crazy like that. Harvey was just piling up shit for himself, Phil hated it when he did that. It was then the elder Specter trudged through the door, his left arm was covering the bruise well, but Phil didn't know how long he could keep it there. Harvey slipped in the pool carefully trying to avoid Donna.

"You seem a bit off, are you okay?" Donna began to worry again moving closer to him. He nodded quickly and tried not to make eye contact with her.

"I don't believe you...are you hiding something." She began to eye where his left arm was held stiffly to his side.

"I'm not!" Harvey growled looking at Rick as he stared at his older brother.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Donna yelled, quite taken aback. Harvey let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look I'm sorry but, HEY!" The red head yanked his arm away from his side and glared at him.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Oh that? I got hit with a baseball."

"Of course you did."

"I DID?"

"Dam it Harvey just tell her!" Phil interrupted and Rick just carried on staring, not sure what to do. Donna ran her fingers through her hair, making it damp.

"This is getting out of hand." She told Harvey looking down into the pool.

"It's just a bruise." He laughed, but there wasn't a touch of humour.

"Yes, but it's been worse before and has been going on for too long." Phil growled, clenching his fists.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Harvey cried

"Tell someone!" Donna shouted

"Who? Child services will leave us living in a shit hole!"

"We would find someone!" Sam joint in. Harvey began to feel trapped, his head began pounding and his breathing became to speed up. Rick noticed.

"Stop it! Stop yelling!" Rick swam over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his shoulders; Harvey relaxed a little and closed his eyes. "You have no idea what it's like! It's complicated, no matter what they do their still our parents! We can't just leave them...you don't understand!" Tears started to form in the little boys eyes, but he made sure they didn't fall. He took a big intake of breath and looked up at his older brother who was staring across the garden with tired eyes.

Harvey didn't really know what happened next, after Rick's speech he got lost in his own thoughts. Up until now he had had the same views as his younger sibling, but now he was wondering that maybe Phil, Donna and Sam were right, maybe he would find a way to only make his dad leave, because he knew why his mum didn't help them, it was because she was scared. When he was just eight years old he had witnessed his father almost murder her, she had been in a coma for so long, but she finally recovered. Instead of telling friends, family and doctors the truth she had lied because she was scared of him finishing the job, he guessed the fear had never gone away. Harvey had been mad at his mother for so long thinking she was just stupid, but he understood, in some ways.

"Harvey!" He was awoken from his thoughts at the sound of a soothing voice and the touch of an ice cold hand on his back. He twitched a little at the contact and snapped his head round to find Donna staring at him, still in the pool.

"Where's the others?" Harvey asked looking around.

"Sam went home and Phil and Rick went inside about ten minutes ago." Donna laughed concern clear in her voice though.

"Oh...shall we join them then, didn't realise how late it was getting?" He muttered looking up at the dark blue sky.

"Yeah sure." Donna smiled and clambered out of the pool.

"See you've been working out." She winked and patted the faint lines of a six pack that were beginning to show. He smiled at her, he was glad the exercise was beginning to take effect. Once they entered the house Rick was sitting on the sofa next to Phil looking like someone had just took his favourite toy.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked anxiously after drying off and changing clothes in the speed of light.

"We can't stay the night, we have to go home. You know dads worse at night." Rick's voice broke.

"It's okay, he won't touch you." Harvey comforted leading his brother to the front door.

"It's not me I'm worried about..." the younger brother muttered looking down at his shoes. Harvey whimpered at the comment and opened the door.

"See you guys." Phil said quietly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Donna pulled them both into a hug.

"I'm calling someone tomorrow. I'll be fine till then. This is going to end." Harvey whispered into her ear and walked out with his arm wrapped around Rick's shoulder.

**Oooooooo shits going dooown! Anyway I know this chapter kind of sucked, but the story line will thicken a bit more and stuffs gonna happen ! Please review! It makes me know your interested!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey opened his front door slowly and quietly and looked around.

"No one's in, come on." He pushed Rick inside and shut the door.

"Want some juice?" Harvey asked and his little brother nodded as he sat on the sofa and turned on the TV to baseball game. The elder brother went into the large kitchen and grabbed a glass and a mug out of an overhead cupboard; he took a carton of orange juice out of the fridge then filled the kettle with water and flipped the switch for himself. All he needed now was a steaming hot cup of coffee to help relax his muscles. What he said to Donna hadn't been a lie.

"_**I'm calling someone tomorrow. I'll be fine till then. This is going to **_**end."**

Of course he wanted to call someone, but was it really worth getting the police involved? It was just a couple of punches here and there...he brought his palm to his forehead, trying to knock the stupid out of him. It wasn't just a few punches here and there, no other child he knew went through it so it wasn't in the norm. He needed help to escape from his father. It had been a while since Harvey had really considered his situation like this, but the kettles "DING" awoke him before he got lost in his thoughts. He put in the coffee and sugar then added the water before trudging out of the kitchen and handing Rick his glass.

"Why won't you let me drink coffee?" the younger sibling muttered looking down into his glass as Harvey sat next to him.

"You're too young...and it's bad for you."

"But you drink it, and you were drinking it when I was five! So you were my age then." Rick fought back.

"I didn't know it was bad for me though, trust me Rick when you're your age it's better not to drink coffee, it's hard to sleep and you get a bit jumpy."

"Fine, fine." Suddenly they heard a car door slam and the sound of a heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. Harvey almost threw Rick up the stairs before looking out the window to see his mother walking down the path.

"Rick don't worry it's only mum, but stay up there...please?" Harvey shouted as he turned around to greet his mother as she walked through the door.

"Hey sweetie..." Julie smiled down weakly at her eldest son.

"Hi, wait mum what's that?" Harvey looked up in horror at the bulging bruise around her right eye. Her lip quivered slightly but she kept up her smile.

"Oh it's nothing..." she said sweeping past him and dropping her purse on the coffee table.

"Stop lying!" Harvey raised his voice a little bit and ran in front of her.

"It was dad wasn't it? He's done it again, for fucks sake mum!"

"Harvey, language!"

"What? You're telling me off for my words, but god forbid we say anything to dad about his actions!" At just that moment a tall, bulky man with dark brown hair and eyes came stumbling through the door looking rather drunk.

"What you sayin' 'bout me you li'l shit?" He slurred, towering over Harvey.

"James, he wasn't..." Julie tried to argue but he squared right up to her and slapped her hard across the face. A frightful squeak was heard from the top of the stairs where Rick was standing, tears filling up in his eyes. James growled in frustration and began to make his way up the stairs.

"NO!" Harvey yelled pulling him down and making him stumble.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" His father recovered quickly and grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt. Rick watched in horror as his dads fist connected with Harvey's jaw and he let go of his top so his older brother fell to the hard floor. Harvey rolled on to his side, but James kicked him in the rips and he fell onto his back just in time to see a heavy boot come crashing down on his face, a sickening crack travelled through the house and Harvey let out a cry and brought his hands to his nose. Rick couldn't tear his eyes away as his father ripped off his belt, lifted up Harvey's shirt and started to whip at his front, back and sides, with the buckle also taking its effects. After that James just began to stomp and kick at his arms and ribs and soon enough Harvey's cries of pain became nothing more than whimpers of despair. Before Rick could even comprehend what had happened to his older brother he heard a loud thump and saw his father fall down next to where Harvey lay.

"MUM!" Rick cried and ran down the stairs to where she was standing over James with one of Harvey's old baseball bats; she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and knelt down to look at Harvey, Rick following the action.

"Harv...?" Rick's voice broke a little as he stared at his brother, finally letting his tears fall. His reply was a soft moan and Harvey's eyes peeled open slightly.

"Oh god, Harvey we'll take you to the hospital. Rick help me get him in the car." So Julie carefully got him off of the ground, with lots of painful moans and whimpers, and flung his left arm round her shoulder and Rick held him up around the waist. Harvey kept his right arm wrapped around his stomach protectively and they slowly made their way to the car. Julie got in the driver's seat after helping Harvey get into a comfortable position with his head resting on Ricks knees and she sped off down the road. The last things running through Harvey's mind were; the pain, it was unbelievable. His father had never beaten him this bad, but although his world was a little blurry right now he was pretty sure this meant it was over, he had been saved. After that he passed out into a painless darkness.

Donna, Phil and Sam rushed through the humungous double doors and straight to the front desk where a large woman was sitting scribbling things down on a clipboard.

"Harvey Specter, is he here? My friend heard from her boyfriend from her sister from..." Donna trailed off as the woman held up her index finger for her to be quite.

"Specter, Specter, Spec, ah here we are Harvey Specter room 69, just go down that hall and turn left, it should be the first door you see." The kids thanked her and hurried off in the directions they had been given.

"Rick...?" Phil muttered knocking on the door softly and he slowly walked in with the two girls close behind.

"Phil!" The little boy ran over to the teenager frozen with shock standing at the foot of Harvey's bed.

"You okay, kid?" Phil muttered wrapping his arms around Rick. He shook his head and began to shake with tears. Phil had to drag him from the room to get Rick cleaned up in the bathroom.

"Stay with Harvey." Was the last thing Phil said to the girls before walking out. The two looked down at the damaged teenager, both with fresh tears in their eyes.

"Shit, shitshitshit..." Donna whispered as she sat next to down near the head of Harvey's bed, Sam sitting across from her.

"What you shitting at?" Sam and Donna stared down to where Harvey carefully opened his eyes under the florescent lights. He grinned up at them, glad they were there. Suddenly the grin washed off his face as he looked around the room.

"Where's Rick?" He demanded, his breathing getting faster.

"Relax, he was just in a bit of a state so Phil took him to the toilets to get cleaned up, where's your mum?" Sam asked.

"Oh I've been drifting in and out, I think she had to go to work early, she couldn't escape her boss's threats. What a douche." Harvey grumbled. At that moment Phil and Rick returned with a doctor by their side.

"Harvey!" Rick cried more or less diving on to his older brother, Harvey ignored the pain radiating through his body as he clung to his little brother, glad he was okay.

"So what's the damage, Doc?" Harvey asked smiling as his little brother sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well Mr Specter you have a few broken and bruised ribs, your right arm is broken, the reason you're wearing a cast and sling, and you have lots of cuts and bruises all around your body. Your nose is broken and you have quite a shiner on your left eye. No permanent damage though." He approached the bed and put a comforting hand on Harvey's shoulder. "Don't worry son, you're safe now." Harvey had to admit he thought that was little weird, but appreciated none the less and smiled as the doctor left the room. He was safe now and that's what mattered, his father couldn't ruin his life anymore, he would live a happy childhood and Rick could live an even longer one, it couldn't get better than this now, the only way was up. After he recovered he would kick ass at everything he failed at before because of his abusive fath...James. Harvey relaxed and was looking forward to his future.

**Lol sorry about that rushed ending but I wanted to get this chapter out! Guys please stop holding back in the reviews, the more the better. It gives me encouragement to carry on! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be set in present day and Harvey has some unexpected blah blah blah...**


End file.
